pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pet Dragon (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Pet Dragon (PGW). |Level required = Level 4 |grade = |theme = Animal/Dragon themed |released = 10.0.7 |lethality = 55 |attribute = |number = 114 }} The Pet Dragon is a Special weapon added in the 10.0.7 update. Description It is a small, black dragon that shoots flames which only work in close range. It has decent damage, a very high rate of fire, average capacity, and normal mobility for early levels. Appearance This looks like a much smaller version of the Dragon boss from campaign that rests on the player's right arm. It has black scales, a golden collar decorated with different colored gems. It has red and black wings, black legs, red horns, eyes, and spikes. Combat The small dragon sits on the player's right hand. It emits flames from its mouth and much like most flamethrowers, it can only damage opponents in close range. It can also burn the opponents, making them deal damage from the burning effect too. When reloading, the dragon faces the player and that player feeds them a cherry. It has no fixed delay, delay input or delay output. Strategy Tips *Use it in very close ranges in order to kill somebody due to this weapon being a flamethrower. However, the Pet Dragon has quite a long range for a flamethrower. *Go for the weakened players for better ammunition conserving, quicker kill registering and a less complicated duel. *Take advantage of the weapon's Burning attribute on players, since the enemy will be damaged over time if attacked. *Target players who are using heavier weapons, as you can catch up and attack them. Either that or you could use the fastest weapon you have at the moment and then using the Pet Dragon when the enemies are within range. Counters * Keep moving and stay in large open areas. Use a long-ranged type of weapons like primary weapons. * Pick off its users from long ranges. * Avoid engaging close combats with its users to minimize the risk of taking heavy damage. * This weapon does quick damage over quick time, so try and escape their vision. * Avoid the user after they reload, and attack quickly during their reload. * Weapons such as "Bastion" and Hedgehog are good counters to this weapon. They have a high efficiency, so they can kill the Pet Dragon user very quickly. Battle Mech can be used as well. However be aware when using area damage weapons (Bastion or the Pumpkin Thrower), because if you are too close to the explosion you could suffer from self-damage. Skins Recommended Maps Any maps characterized by short to medium-short range except for Deadly Games maps and Knife Party. Equipment Setups As always, have a good primary weapon of choice (any kind of weapon you choose) and at least one weapon with a scope for long-ranged duels. * In terms of gameplay, this is one of the best flamethrowers for any newbies in the game, boasting an incredibly high DPS and decent burning damage. For obvious reasons, duels should only be kept in close ranges with this weapon. Aside from its solo capabilities, this weapon can be very effective n weakening opponent's armor and destroying gadgets (such as the Robot Samurai). Changelog TBA Trivia *The flame it shoots out is identical to the flames the Flaming Volcano shoots out. *The flames of the Pet Dragon is wider than the flames of the Flaming Volcano. *In maps, like Pool Party and Emperor's Palace, the flames will turn blue when the player is shooting the weapon underwater. The same goes for both the Flaming Volcano and Fire Demon. *It reloads by feeding the dragon with a cherry. *It is one of only two Dragon based weapons that is an actual dragon, the other being the Frozen Dragon, a higher-level re-skin. *Despite it being called Pet Dragon in Pixel Gun 3D, in the Pixel Gun Company's Facebook page when they said 'New update 10.0.7 is out', they intended to call it 'Real Dragon'. *It was given the Burning attribute in the 11.1.0 update. *It used to have an efficiency of 23, but recently it was nerfed to 20. **This weapon performs the same, despite the nerf. *This weapon can still be used effectively at the higher levels, making this weapon a great investment from the very start. *Its counterpart is about the same, except for the burning and slowing down effects. *When the user runs out of ammo with this weapon, the Dragon shakes its head. *Despite its name, it is not a Pet but rather a weapon. Gallery File:Screenshot 2015-07-30-20-55-04.png|In first person File:Screenshot 2015-07-30-20-55-13.png|Firing Category:Special Category:Weapons Category:Flamethrower Category:Themed Category:Burning Category:Content in Both Games Category:Wall Break Category:Area Damage Category:Epic